


Big Brother

by Assassin_In_A_Hoodie_1899



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: AU Newsies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst Spot Conlon, Angst newsies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big brother (newsies), Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Davey Jacobs and jack kelly, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Modern day Newsies, Protective Big Brother, Sad Spot Conlon, Sean Conlon - Freeform, Spot conlon and Jack Kelly, crutchie - Freeform, crutchie and jack kelly, everyone sad, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_In_A_Hoodie_1899/pseuds/Assassin_In_A_Hoodie_1899
Summary: Sean Conlon father is finally free of his Father. But he didn’t want to be spilt up from his baby’s sister.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!  
Drug use, Child abuse, sibling being slit up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean Conlon is finally free of abusive his Father. He was willing to do anything to keep his baby sister out of his fathers hands. But he didn’t want to be spilt up from her

Today is the day. We are leaving today. Right now.. Last night was the final night we slept here under his roof. 

My father came home early last night, without his car, just as I sat down with my little six-year-old sister Lillian, Lilly for short. I made a microwave frozen meal I bought at the store as I came from work. 

He staggered into the living room and fell into the old ratty couch. Then he proceeded to shoot up right in front of Lilly.

”Whats daddy doin’ Spot?” 

”Nothin’ Lilly. How about we go to eat in our bedroom and watch some Netflix.” I said grabbing the small container of lasagna one hand and Lilly in the other. Lilly is already half my size, she's tall for six. She’s definitely going to be taller than me by the time she's 12. 

”Can we watch Elsa??” She said skipping down the hallway with our plates and silverware in hand. 

”Frozen? Again?” I say sighing comically to make her laugh. A way to distract her from dad. I don't care if I have to watch Frozen and listen to her sing Into the Unknown for hours on end. Lilly shouldn't have to see this. 

I would have left years ago. Many years ago. But one day, when I was thinking about running at sixteen, dad came home with Lilly. She's my half-sister. Dad's blood, but not my mother’s. Lilly was just three years old. He sat her down in my lap grumbling how some girlfriend of his was not wanting to take care of her anymore or something. She cried for her mother for hours. He finally snapped and picked her up from floor and really threw her out the door and into the driveway. Screamed at her to go home to her mother but the woman didn't want her any more than he did.

I went out there and grabbed her off the driveway and carried her into my room, she slept next to me every night for the past few years.

I would have left this dump years ago, many meany years go. But when Lilly showed up, I couldn't leave her. I couldn't just leave a baby, my sister, with my drug addict father.  
But today, we are leaving. We are out. 

Last week I turned 18, I can leave him without any legal action. I have been apartment hunting for months leading up to my birthday and saving up for nearly four months of rent. I finally got word back about an apartment clear on the other side of Brooklyn, he said we could move in today. He even threw in a bed for us. But if we are not there by the end of the day and pay him we would lose the place. 

We are moving out in the next 30 minutes or as soon as I pack.  
I open one of my gym duffel bags and take all of Lilly’s small pink and yellow shirts and stuff them quickly into the bag before moving on to all the pants and skirts Lilly has. I stuff the few toys Lilly has and an extra blanket and pillow into the bag. I grab my other bag and pack my few clothes and some tokins I'm attached to. Boxing gloves and an old pair of sneakers. I look at Lilly on the bed, fast asleep taking a quick nap. I want her well-rested for the journey across Brooklyn. The bags are packed. The note is left. Stating briefly that we have left, we have run away, and I'm not paying the bills of the house anymore. I don't want to leave a note, but just in case he says I kidnapped Lilly and ran, maybe it will only be a short time till the police arrest him for all that he has done. 

I am just about to wake up Lilly and put her shoes on, when a hard knock on the front door shakes the small house. 

I freeze.  
I listen for dad, waiting for his door to slam open. Listen to see if he will wake up. 

This is just perfect timing. He's blackout, possibly drowning in his own vomit kind of blackout and someone is at the door. 

Whoever is at the door knocks again. Louder than the first. 

I slowly creeped out of the room. My bare feet stepping around the squeaky floorboards ‘till I reach the dirty living room slash small kitchen that only had a small fridge and a microwave. Dad sold the oven, dishwasher, and a big fridge last month for some quick drug money. I quickly and soundlessly make it to the door stepping around the empty beer bottles and opened the door a small crack. 

I wish I looked through the small peep hole first. My heart stops dead on my chest. There are four police officers at the door. All ranging in height and size. The police are here and Dad didn’t come home with the car last night. He came home with drugs last night. He’s done something again. 

”Hello son. We have a warrant arrest for Sean Conlon. Can we come inside.” 

My mouth goes dry. A cold weight dropped into my stomach. I haven't done anything wrong. I shouldn't have opened the door. I should have kept it shut. We should have left last night and just got a hotel room. If I shut the door now, they just busted it open and arrest me, and Lilly will be so sacred, and dad. 

”Are you the son of Sean Conlon?” Asked the same officer. 

It's Dad. They want dad. Not me. It's not me, but the cold feeling of dread is just starting its climb. Police have come to the door before looking for dad. Drug use, bar fights, even stealing for people. But they all walked away, thanks to my father's gift of being a slippery eel. Always using me to lie to him. 

”No he’s been here all day Sir. No, my father is not a drug user. No sir, I fell down the stairs.” lie after lie. I cover for him as he squeezes my shoulder making sure I lie for him. 

But he’s not here right now. Not looking down at me over my shoulder, ready to drill me into the ground. Ready to twist my arm if I slip up and tell the truth and rat him out. He told me once when I started getting more buff than him that if I ever ran, stepped out of line, and went to the police that he would hurt Lilly. So I let him take his anger out on me. I let him punish me. I will take it all just to keep Lilly safe and out of his spider-like claws. Let me be the favorite toy he likes to break instead of Lilly. 

He's high, drunk, asleep. Best of all, he’s a wanted man. All I would have to do is step aside and this nightmare would be over. Lilly would be safe. I would be safe. We will be free of him. Forever. 

My hands shake but I close them into a fist. I don't need them to give me the rundown. I open the door further and let them in. 

”He’s in the back. Last door down the hallway. He's high and drunk.”  
Three of the four break off and start down the hallway. My whole body starts to shake in fear. I crossed my arms over my chest and prayed the officer wouldn't see it.

What if he's violent? What if he runs? What if he's not high. What if he lies his way out. What if- 

”He was seen at a hit and run last night.” the officer begins just as the door to his bedroom opened. I pray they don't wake Lilly up. Please let Lilly sleep through this. She’d start crying, reaching out for her daddy, begging them not to take him away. And I don't know if I can take seeing her not understand that this is actually helping her. 

”He's also been pinned down for a possible burglary about three nights ago.” 

”Wouldn’t surprise me.” My voice is shaky and cold. 

A gruff noise, my father asking what's going on as an officer reads him his right. One blink later he's being pulled from his bedroom wearing nothing more than PJ shorts and a thin white T and hand cuffs. An officer on either side of him keeps him upright. As he nears the living room, he sees me standing next to the officer. A fire lights behind his eye. I stand taller. 

”You called them on me boy!” He staggers, a big ball of phlegm flies from his mouth and he staggers. ”I thought we were family! What are you doin’” 

This is the part where I'm supposed to lie. Lunge at my father and wrap my around him like a small child and tell the officers that they must have the wrong man, my good for nothing father was here all night with me and my little sister. 

”Tell them Boy!” he shouts at me. Begging as the two officers drag him away. A fire enters his eyes, his face contorts like an angry dog right before it bites. This is the man I see right before he beats me. 

”Boy! You better tell them! You better tell them! Tell them or you will regret it! Tell them the truth or I will beat you so bad-” 

The officers take him out the door. He's shouting now into the open air. I clear my throat and look down at my bare feet.  
The officer standing next to me finally turns to me again. 

”Has he ever hurt you? Beat you in any way? I need your full honesty.” 

The cold feeling starts to fade away now that I know he's going to jail. A calming feeling washed over me. He can't hurt us anymore. He can't hurt me anymore. 

I bit my lip before answering, ” Yes.” 

”And your sister? ” 

”N-no Sir, he never touched her.”

Just as I say this, a new person comes to the door. A woman in blue jeans ,a gray shirt and an ID bag clipped to her shirt. 

I barely have time to think about it before I hear Lilly scream for me. 

”Spot!”

I took a step forward to go to her, but the officer put a hand on my shoulder stoping me. 

The fourth officer, the one I forgot about steps into my and Lilly’s room. 

”Mr. Sean Conlon. I need you to sit down for a moment. We have some things we need to discuss.” says the CPS worker, now stepping into the house. She looks around for a moment, noting every fault this house has the bring. 

The officer is probably just bring Lilly to me. So we can all take. That's it. Cuz there's no other reason the officer should be checking on Lilly. That had to be it. There is no other reason why. 

”We know that you have just turned 18, and you are now a legal adult, but due to certain cerantainses we are going to have to take Lillian with us for a while.” 

“Wait- what? No! I'm eighteen. Am an adult. I take care-” I rabble, but she cuts me off. 

“We understand that Mr. Conlon. We do. But we have reports of violence from your neighbors pertaining that these acts from your father...or yourself. Also these living conditions.” The CPS worker gestured to the beer bottles, the lack of an oven and the small fridge. The dirty floor, the couch with the springs sticking out. Holes in the walls from missed punches that were supposed to hit me. Lilly didn’t even have her own bedroom. 

“No. He’s the one who-” 

“ We would need you to take a drug test for starters?” I open my mouth to say I have never taken drugs in my life but she cuts me off. I'm getting really sick and tired of her cutting me off.” So due to living conditions, we deem you unfit to take care of Lilly. We will open up a case for you and see if you are-.” 

”Spot!” Lilly reaches for me, the officer quickens his walk and runs out the front door with Lilly in his arms. She twists and kicks in his arms, she stretches her arms out to me. She's crying and screaming for me. And they- they really are/ 

My little, baby half-sister, is being taken away from me. I may not see her again. 

My body unfreezes. Adrenaline floods into my heart and then into my muscles. My blood started roaring. My mind and hand and feet all made one collective thought. I can not let them take her. 

I don't remember pushing the officer out of my way, or another officer or maybe it was the same officer who shoves me back. I don't remember wanting to punch him square in the side of his head but he goes down. The CPS workers shrieks. She told me to stop but I ignored her. 

Not Lilly. Not Lilly. They can not split us up. 

It was just supposed to be me and her. No! They can not take her away from me!  
I run out the door and leap off the small broken-down porch. 

The officer has put Lilly in a small red van and has just closed the door. Big fat tears fall from her small chubby face. She screams and kicks in the small car seat.  
”Lilly!” 

The officer turns to me holding his arms out to stop me. 

”Sir! I need you to calm down. Step away from the vehicle-” I run full speed into him shoving him into the road. 

I'm in the van. I grab the door handle and try to open it. It's locked.  
”LILLY!” 

I keep trying the door, like it's going to open. I can't see Lilly, but I can hear her screaming for me. Screaming for her big brother. 

”Open this door! Open the door! Lilly! Open the door!” All I see is my panic-stricken face on the black glass. 

The car turns on. Whoever is driving is going to leave with my baby sister and take her away from me forever if I don't do something fast. 

I see my face in the glass, I raise both my fist into the air slam down on the glass. The glass spider webs. 

Lilly screams. Someone is telling me to stop. I raise my fist over the glass again and slam them down. This time I bust through the glass. Glass slices into my arms and hands but I barely feel it. 

”Lilly! It's going to be okay! I'm here now! It's-” 

The officer is back, he presses something into my back and for one second I'm being electrocuted, then the world goes black

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like and a comment!!


End file.
